Watch Out, Rose
by wearingrosecoloredglasses
Summary: All her life, Rose has been told to watch out for Scorpius Malfoy. But what if one day, she tears down her walls and lets him in? He is coy and mysterious and Rose can't help it. Well then Rose Weasley. You better watch out.


**Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm sorry I have written anything lately. Actually, I haven't written anything in a very long time. I know this must be odd, I mean it's an angst story and I don't do angst. But I mean you write what you know right? And stuff happens. Even though it's not the brightest piece, hopefully some of you can relate to this and understand. Thanks so much for reading, even if you don't review or favorite, thanks so much for your time.**

* * *

Watch Out, Rose

Ever since I was little, everyone was telling me to "Watch Out, Rose. Watch out for Scorpius Malfoy." And to tell you the truth, I never really listened to them. I just thought that I could just brush him off for the rest of my life but, I guess that's not the case.

* * *

"Bye mum! Bye dad!"

I yelled over to them as I stood on the steps of the train about to board. I grabbed my bag from the ground, eleven years of life behind me and stepped up to the train.

"Rose! Rose wait!"

I heard my dad shouting my name behind me. He grabbed my wrist right before I stepped on. I spun around to face him.

"Rose, you need to promise me to watch out for him. Okay?"

"For who dad?"

"For the Malfoy kid, I just don't think he's good to be around that's all."

I laughed and shook off his hand from my wrist.

"Dad, really, I'll be fine! I don't even know him! You never know."

I turned around for the last time but with a sick feeling in my stomach.

* * *

"Everybody move! Get out of the way!"

I rolled my eyes as Robert Sertis shoved his way passed the crowed corridor.

"Kings of the Snakes walking through! Everyone leave!"

First years scrambled left and right but I'm not one of those scared kids anymore. The Slytherin quidditch team laughed and snickered at the kids and shouted insults.

"Ahhh. What do we have here? Weasel scum I see." Scorpius Malfoy emerged from the middle of their sacred group to face me.

"Did you not hear Weasley?" He said as his tall frame towered over me. I didn't let him have that benefit of height so I puffed up my chest and looked seriously into his eyes. "Get out of the fucking way. Or are you too daft to comprehend anything?"

He earned laughs from his posy.

"No Malfoy, are you too ignorant that no one actually likes you? All you have is your stupid little quidditch team and daddy's money but that's _all_. And that's all you'll ever be."

Our faces were close and I could see his eyes dart around slightly, looking for the words to say.

"You better watch out, Weasley. We'll settle this on the pitch today."

And with a swish of his robes, he was gone.

* * *

Finally, four years after being on the team, Gryffindor won back the quidditch cup from the Slytherins. There was going to be a huge party tonight that even I won't miss. Dom managed to sneak out of school to buy dresses for the biggest night of the year. Al and James are hosting and they don't half ass anything. All the houses will be there, and I'm hearing rumors that even the Slytherins are coming as well. Even though they lost, who says no to alcohol and a good time?

"Rose, go get ready, we're leaving in like 30 minutes."

Dom warned and I started to get ready.

30 minutes later, I found myself in a short black sequined dress that barely covered my bum and it was so tight, I couldn't feel my lungs moving. My hair was made up and my eyes were smokey and dark.

We entered the Room of Requirement and the party was already pumping. Someone shoved a Firewhiskey in my hand and I just shrugged and took a swig. I could already feel the alcohol kicking in when Dom said, "Just watch out for Malfoy okay? I heard he was gonna be here to smoke and just stay away, he's bad news."

"Alright." It's nothing I haven't heard before anyways.

An hour later, or maybe two or three, (I can't even walk let alone tell time) I couldn't find anyone and the room was starting to sway along with the music in my eyes. I staggered around the room looking for Dom, knowing that I had to stop and leave. I gasped as a hand grabbed my waist out of no where and pulled me in.

"Fancy seeing you here Weasley."

A soft voice drawled in my ear. And there's only one voice that sounds like that.

"Same here Malfoy, especially after you were just humiliated in front of the whole school during the match."

"You think I'm here for the party? That's cute."

I spun around to face him and I came face to face with his chest. Bloody hell when did he get so tall?

"Then what are you here for?"

"To dance."

I knew he was bullshitting me but I let him pull me out into the dance floor and we moved our hips to the music.

"Alright Malfoy, what are you _reeeeally _here for?" I said in the middle of the dance floor. I could feels the air getting hotter around us and the dancing, intoxicated teenagers around us were not helping.

"You."

Then he crashed his lips on my mine.

I couldn't help myself. I was drunk and so was everyone else so slid out my tongue and grazed his lips.

"Shit Weasley."

He mumbled against my lips and I just smirked. I could taste the pot against his lips and the whiskey mingled with my breath. I know I shouldn't be doing this, right in the middle of the dance floor but there's something about him that's intoxicating.

"Let's get out of here."

He smiled at me and tugged my wrist.

I remembered my dad tugging on my wrist when I was just eleven, telling me to be watch out for the same boy who was shoving me onto his bed. But I was sixteen now. And for tonight, it's his name that I screamed.

* * *

"Rose, he's only going to hurt you in the end."

"And how do you know that Albus? You don't even know him!"

"Oh, and you do?"

"Yes! I do."

"No you don't. You're only saying that Rosie."

I slumped down the trunk of the tree near the Great Lake with my head in my hands. I had finally told Albus about me and Scorpius and our secret relationship and we just started arguing. He doesn't want me to be with him. But he just doesn't know him the way I do...

He sat down next to me.

"Rose, I know what he's done to girls... It's horrible. He uses them and leaves them on the floor. I just don't want that to me you."

"But it's not! We share something special!"

"Oh, and I suppose he also told you that you were the most beautiful girl he's ever seen and that no one else compares?"

"He means it this time though."

He sighed and looked at me straight into the eyes.

"I can't rule your life. And I'm only trying to help. But I guess all I can say is, watch out for yourself. Okay Rose? Don't fall for his sick little games."

* * *

tap. tap. tap. tap.

That's all I can hear. The tapping of my heels on the stone floor as I pace in front of the right wing leading to the Great Hall. Tonight was the Annual Winter Ball here at Hogwarts and little did I know that Scorpius Malfoy would be my very own date this year. It's a little weird to think about it sometimes but I know that he loves me just as much as I love him.

Couples rush in, trying to escape the cold wind and the loud rumbles of clouds threatening to break into rain. Goosebumps emerged on my bare shoulders and a shiver ran down my back.

"Hello there beautiful."

I spun around and smiled. Scorpius stood there with a bouquet of flowers and his playful smirk.

"Hello handsome."

He planted a small kiss on my lips.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." I said confidently and he led me inside.

* * *

"Rose, Rose please just come with us, it will be fun!" Lily cooed in a motherly voice.

I stayed put in my chair by the fire in the Common Room. I didn't need their pity, or Al telling me, "I told you so." I just wanted to stay in on one of the last cold days of the fall season. And I didn't want to face Scorpius.

"No, Lily, I'm perfectly well thank you, just go to Hogsmede with your friends, I need to catch up on homework."

"Rose, let's get real. You have never had to catch up on homework since you were born. Didn't your mum tell you that you were born murmuring spells?"

"Very funny. But really, it's fine. Just go."

But Lily had that look. And boy do I know that look well.

"God Lils I don't know how you do that."

I said as I was sitting down in one of the old chairs in the Three Broomsticks.

"Well, no one _ever_ rejects offers from me, Lily Potter!" She flipped her shiny red hair over her shoulder and smirked.

"But seriously Rose, are you um. okay? With the whole thing that happened..."

I pulled a smile on my face and tried my best to just sound like I brushed it off my shoulder.

"Yeah! Oh Lily, don't believe what others are saying about me, I'm fine! Truly, I am."

"Okay... But if you want to talk about it, you know I'm always here right?"

"Yeah! Yeah Lils I know."

As we sipped our butterbeer, she continued blabbing on about mundane things, school, the weather and girly details. But as I stared out the window, Scorpius was strolling down the road with a group of Slytherins. Some girl whispered something in his ear and he laughed. But then, he looked at me. And everything seemed to move in slow motion. He bore his stormy eyes into mine. Emotionless and stale, he just stared at me. To tell you the truth, I didn't know if it was him or not; I thought I was imagining all of this. But sure enough, he finally tore his eyes from mine without a blink. And that was it. That was all.

* * *

Truth of the matter is that I couldn't pull out a smile. And I couldn't just brush it off my shoulder. It hurt so much I would start shaking when I thought about it for too long. I didn't know what to do. Build my walls higher? Never trust again? I guess so. Because I just don't listen when someone tells me to watch out. And that's the worst part out of all this. I just didn't "Watch out, Rose."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading, hope you have an amazing day wherever you are. **

**always,**

**Anonymous**


End file.
